Rosie and Ruby
by Hypedupash
Summary: You get schooled at the door? It's time for Ruby to meet her sister. DL Fluff. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine**

* * *

**Rosie and Ruby**

She'd waited patiently with Stella in the waiting room, while her mother screamed her way through labor, cartons of milk and toys donated to the hospital kept her occupied while she awaited her father.

Stella had offered to take her home and bring her back the morning after if Ruby got tired, but the little girl refused and insisted that she was just fine and wasn't going anywhere until she saw her baby sister.

She couldn't help but smile at the protective streak that was already showing. A teddy bear sat on her knee with a new pale green ribbon sat around the neck of the familiar looking teddy.

"We're going to play with my dollies tomorrow" Ruby stated "she told me"

"I think she might be too small to play just now, you're gonna have to help your mommy and daddy look after you're little sister for a while" Stella advised her.

"Will mommy and daddy forget about me now?" Ruby asked shyly "Sarah's mommy and daddy forget her and they have a new baby"

"You're mommy and daddy couldn't forget you if they tried, they love you too much" Ruby nodded in understanding but didn't seem too convinced "mommy and daddy need you a lot more than you know sweetheart"

"Promise"

Stella nodded in agreement "So you want to tell me all about your new bedroom?" a distraction from the current topic was very much needed. And the knowledge that Danny's own daughter had thrown him out was just too good to pass up.

It was with encouragement from both the nurse and Danny that Lindsay gave one final push and brought their second born daughter into the world. With the cord cut and a wet cloth quickly wiping their crying newborn down Danny dropped a chaste kiss to Lindsay's damp forehead. Soft tender whispers were exchanged between the two before the little girl was laid carefully across Lindsay's chest, as soon as the placenta was delivered the nurse advised them that she'd need to take the newborn for screening tests then they'd be allowed to dress their daughter.

"Want me to go get Ruby?" Danny asked as Lindsay caught her breath back, giggling as she wriggled her toes so that she could see them.

Lindsay nodded before Danny dropped a kiss to her forehead and left the room with a glance over to the workstation where their daughter was having tests ran against her.

Stella had reluctantly fallen asleep roughly ten minutes previously, Ruby however kept a watchful eye on the door, awaiting her father coming to get her, she smiled whenever the door opened, disappearing when it wasn't who she was expecting. She placed her index finger against her lips when her father finally entered the room with a big grin on his face "You ready to meet your baby sister?" Danny whispered as he scooped Ruby up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Ruby nodded and tightened her grip around Danny's neck the teddy bear somewhat forgotten in Ruby's arms.

Quietly they both left Stella's sleeping form in the waiting room and headed back down the hallway to Lindsay's room.

"Mommy she's really tiny" Ruby whispered as she sat beside her mother on the bed, the newborn slept soundly in her mother's arms, wrapped in a blanket, with a hat covering her small head.

"I know princess" Lindsay smiled "That's why we've got to be extra careful with her" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Will she play with me when she's bigger?" Ruby asked as she hesitantly stroked her sister's cheek with her index finger.

Danny smiled proudly, "her name is Rosie" he told her.

"It's pretty" Ruby smiled "She's pretty, is she a princess too?"

Danny nodded "now mommy and daddy have two pretty princesses" he grinned as he whipped out his phone "Want to hold Rosie while Daddy takes some pictures so everyone else can see.

Ruby looked somewhat terrified before she caught her mother's smile and nodded, with the help of her mother and the hospital pillows she held her baby sister carefully and smiled for the pictures that her father was taking.

One picture made the rounds as Mac informed everyone that the newest Messer had arrived while another graced the screen of Danny's phone, his three girls staring back at him.

"Can I tell Auntie Stella?" Ruby asked as Rosie began crying for what Lindsay presumed was a feed. Danny nodded and lifted her from the bed, and handed his cell phone over. He watched from the door until she was safely in the waiting room with Stella once more.

She sat in her chair as though she'd never moved; the phone open in her hand, the keys locked so that she could press any button and the light would come back on. She smirked when Stella jolted awake at the sound of the PR system.

She glanced at her watch noting the time "You're baby sisters taking her time" Stella commented through a yawn. Ruby could only grin.

"Want to see Rosie?" she asked, thrusting the picture in Stella's face before she even had the chance to answer, the older woman's response was to stare open mouthed, taking it in turns to glance between Ruby and the picture of the cell she held in her hands.

"Why you sneaky little madam" she grinned before lifting Ruby from her seat and almost bolting from the room headed for Lindsay's, bouncing in an exaggerated manner making Ruby roar with laughter as she fought to hold on.

"We have to be good now Auntie Stella, cos Rosie is really small and she needs to sleep with my mommy" Ruby warned her 'aunt' in a serious tone. The finger pointing had Stella struggling to hide her laughter "and my daddy says if you be naughty you'll have to sit on the naughty step for a long time, and I don't like sitting on the naughty step" she continued and then nodded to indicate Stella could now enter the room.

"You get schooled at the door?" Danny teased as Stella pushed through the doors with a serious Ruby in her arms.

Stella grinned and nodded "At least she never threw me out" She mocked as she let Ruby to the floor and then followed the infant to the crib where Rosie lay sleeping.

"She's beautiful" Stella confessed "Congratulations" she smiled as Lindsay tiredly smiled back in response. With Danny's ministrations on her hair she was quickly succumbing to sleep.

"She's a princess too" Ruby informed her "but she can't play yet cos she's only a baby"

Danny, Lindsay and Stella shared a smirk; all of them at some point had told Ruby those exact words.

"And when mommy has another baby then I can have a little brother to play with" Ruby added innocently failing to see the look of amusement on Stella's face, the look of horror on Lindsay's and the hopeful one on Danny's face

"No way, Danny, don't even look at me like that" Lindsay warned.

Danny smirked in response "You said it yourself Montana, you like the way she thinks"

* * *

So what do you think?


End file.
